Titan of the Elements
by Calikarcha
Summary: Perseus, The Titan of the Elements, and the one who guides the demigods to camp, Meets the Olympians who didn't know he existed! Except Hestia, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Readers! Ladies! Gentlemen! Children! Friends! Family! Gods! Demigods! Mortals! Monsters! I present to you... My newest challenge. Continue writing from this story, you all have my permission. Just, make sure everyone knows you got the idea from I, Calikarcha the Grand!**

* * *

Perseus was sitting in New York, eating a slice of Pizza in central park. He remembered the signs of the last war after all. His father, Typhoon, was stirring. Kronos was out of the pit. Mt. Orthys was rebuilding itself and the titan thrones. It was a great stirring within the Pit of Tartarus, the most evil and cruel monsters of history were waking, and would soon escape the pit.

Perseus stood up and began walking to his car as he had to demigods to take to camp once he picked them up from their school, Westover hall in Maine.

After checking he had his cudgel-turned-watch on, he sat down in his black dodge charger, and started driving.

Soon enough, Perseus reached Westover Hall. He dressed himself in a black tuxedo and a white tie, with black sunglasses covering his eyes.

Walking towards the hall of the school where a dance was being held, he spotted three demigods who seemed to be here for the children too.

Walking into the large hall, he spotted Nico and Bianca Di Angelo, demigod children of Hades. Perseus head the doors open a few metres behind him, and turned to see the three demigods from camp. By the time Perseus had turned back to approach the Di Angelo children, they were being led out of the hall by a man whose scent indicated a monster.

Following them out, he saw them dragged towards a cliff by the monster in human form.

"Where are you taking us?" Bianca shouted her question as she tugged against the man's grip with no avail.

Glaring at the two children "Shut up demigods." He growled at them.

Suddenly, a loud shout sounded behind Perseus "Unhand the children, monster!" The middle one, who appeared to be a son of Poseidon, shouted.

Perseus just sighed and said loudly "You camp children have no subtlety do you?" Drawing all of the attention to him.

That was when the man-monster changed his form from a lightly haired, forty year old man to a manticore. Yep. A bloody manticore.

Recognition flashed in Perseus' eyes, and he grinned at the beast "Ahh, Dr. Thorne, out of the pit again are you?"

Throne was about to reply, when he was struck with an arrow of silver. "Oh no. This won't be good." Perseus said to the demigods behind him.

A teenage girl, who appeared about 16 stood atop a hill, nocking another arrow of silver. "Permission to kill, milady?" She asked.

Another girl, looking about twelve with silver eyes and auburn hair stood next to her, about to reply when Throrne cut in "This is not allowed! It's against the ancient laws!" he roared.

Glaring at the manticore, the twelve year old commented "The hunting of wild beasts is within my domain. Permission granted Zoe." The small goddess said.

Despite being peppered with arrows, the manticore was fast. He dropped the Di Angelo children in pain, and jumped from the cliff, grabbing one of the three campers on his way. By the time any of the hunters or campers got to the edge, the pair was gone.

The goddess of the hunt turned to the campers, only for her attention to snap to Perseus. Her eyes narrowed at him, who just gave a mocking bow towards her and said "Hello young one." This resulted in a glare from half of the huntresses.

The copper skinned girl stepped forward and glared at him, and spoke, "Do you know who you are talking to, male?" She snarled.

Perseus turned to her, tilted his head, until a large grin stretched his face. "Oh of course I do, niece! She is, oddly enough, my younger cousin. Isn't our family odd?" he asked chuckling.

Artemis' eyes widened and she asked quietly, "If you are older than me, are your parents Titans?" only to receive a chuckle and a nod from him in response. She then asked "Would you consent coming to Olympus to speak with the council?" To receive a hesitant smile and a nod.

Artemis turned around, and said "Zoe, set up camp. I need to take him" here, she gestured wildly to Perseus with her hand "to Olympus to speak to the council." She then turned to Perseus and asked "Ready?" and he just grinned.

* * *

Hestia was having a bad day. She hadn't seen her long-time friend and crush Perseus in years, her family was, as always, fighting, and she was rather lonely.

Hestia continued to poke at the fire, until a small flash of silver light revealed Artemis and a tall man in a black tuxedo. She felt her hope spike when she saw his hair, which looked like liquid darkness splayed across his head.

Hestia watched as the man took a mocking bow to Zeus and started looking around, for his eyes to lock onto hers and a large grin to stretch across his face.

"Hestia! My little fire, how are you?" He asked as she slammed into him, arms wrapped around his neck and her face in the crook of his neck, revelling in his arms around her. Yeah, she missed him.

She leaned back and grinned at her first and longest friend, and said "I missed you Perseus, I haven't seen you in so long. You're not allowed to leave anymore. I'm keeping you." Hestia whispered to him while ignoring the shocked council, who were all getting rather mad with their interruption.

"EXCUSE ME. I AM THE KING, AND YOU WILL SHOW ME RESPECT!" Zeus boomed, voice shaking the room like thunder while the rest of the council watched amused as an eight year old Hestia scurried up Perseus and sat on his shoulders to play with his hair.

Perseus took of his glasses to reveal his eyes, which twisted between a flaming red, ocean blue, grass green and lighting white. Perseus just rolled his eyes, ignoring the lust radiating from Aphrodite, and looked at Zeus, waiting for him to continue, while holding Hestia's legs.

After a few minutes of silence, Apollo and Hermes just stated laughing, ignoring the glares and affronted looks. When people started looking to what they were laughing at, they too began laughing.

Sitting in the middle of the throne room, was a swing set where Perseus was pushing Hestia as the caught up on recent events.

Ignoring the laughter and glaring, was a smiling Poseidon, who just asked "Excuse me, who are you?"

Perseus, hearing the first question, smiled and said "Good question cousin! I am Perseus."

His response received glares, confused looks and cocked eyebrows from the council, resulting in him sighing. "I am the one responsible for getting many of your children to both camps for the past thousands of years. Yet, you really wouldn't think so from my parents would you little Hestia?" Perseus asked the young goddess who was riding his shoulders and pulling his hair around like a horse, who shook her head.

Clearing her throat, Hera asked "Who would they be, Perseus?"

Perseus smiled at Hera for her polite question, and said "They would be, drum roll please Hestia," Hestia starter doing a drum roll on the top of his head "Typhoon and Charybdis! Tadaaa!" Perseus said to the shock of the council. "Ladies and Gentlemen, you are looking at the very first child of either Typhoon of Charybdis, who can overpower either, and probably most of the Titan council; I never got to check though." He finished sadly.


	2. AN

So. Hey. I know, it has been a long time since I have updated any of my stories and i'm sorry about that. I'd like to take a few minutes to explain why I have not been as active.

The first thing I'd like to explain, is why I have not posted anything. New story wise, is not for a lack of idea's, instead it is how to execute them in a way that I don't screw myself if I decide to write more, like I have for the all of my others. If you read all the posts I have past one chapter, there is a noticeable decline in the quality of my writings, so I have spent a lot of time trying to find a way to maintain a high quality, but i'm really struggling with it. Adding new chapters, is very much the same. If I don't like what I have written, I won't upload it, and after over 6 month's of trying to write a new chapter for Titan of Space, and hating everything i'v written, it's clearly not gonna happen. Sorry.

The second thing is what kind of things i'm going to try and write in the future. I have been spending a lot of time on World of Warcraft these last few weeks and I adore the lore and universe it is written in. In my opinion, it offers an even better sandbox than Harry Potter and Naruto, and far, far superior to Percy Jackson. I am trying to learn more about the lore and timeline, so that I can write an epic tale for WoW. This is something that I feel the WoW fandom really needs, since there is only one long story that is well-written, in my own opinion, and that is 'Defying Death', written by Melkor's Mercy. This is not including crossovers, mind you, as Wizard Runemaster is also an incredible story. Sorry, got off topic a bit. In future, I want to write an incredible story, both in length and quality, that doesn't come off as a clone of Defying Death. I would love someone to bounce idea's off for this story, and if you would like to get in touch, throw me a message.

The final thing I would like to mention, is my available time. I have a lot of it. I work around 30 hours a week, and other than that I play WoW and Hearthstone. However, I do struggle to motivate myself to write. As much as I would love to be able to throw a few hours per day at writing, it is something I really struggle with doing.

Thank you for reading this, and if you have made it through this entire thing, good on ya.


End file.
